Elongate medical devices are commonly used to facilitate navigation through and/or treatment within the anatomy of a patient. A variety of elongate medical devices for intracorporeal use, such as catheters, guidewires, endoscopes, and the like have been developed over the past several decades. Because the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it is often desirable to combine a number of performance features in such devices. For example, it is sometimes desirable to combine characteristics such as pushability and torqueability with characteristics such as flexibility. A number of different elongated medical device structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative elongated medical device structures, assemblies, and methods. For example, a number of different shaft structures, assemblies, and methods for medical devices are known, but there is an ongoing need to provide alternatives to those that are known.